


You Talk Too Much, But Never Enough

by TheSnailQueen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: After all my talk about saying fuck you to canon and writing a fixit, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is So Done, First Kiss, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie taunting Eddie until he snaps, Summer Lovin', and finding he rather likes the result, dont worry kids i hate myself more than you could ever hate me, fluff first then nothing but angst, happy with a sad ending, inspired by a song, man what a tag that is, this is the first thing I manage to finish, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnailQueen/pseuds/TheSnailQueen
Summary: And it is rage, not another unnamed feeling clawing at the inside of his chest, desperate for release. He can deal with rage and so that's what it is. It bubbles up and spews over as he shoves hard at Richie's shoulder with his foot, glaring at him "Jesus Christ will you just shut the fuck up? If I have to beep you one more time""Make me" comes the simple answer.In which Richie pushes one too many of his best friends buttons and with a challenge issued Eddie retaliates the only way he can.





	You Talk Too Much, But Never Enough

Eddie isn't even sure what it is that makes him snap. Maybe it's the sweltering heat of mid summer - it's too hot to even breathe too deeply even in the later hours of the day - or the too close (not close enough) proximity of his trash talking pretty boy of a best friend who is currently sharing the hammock with him, but Richie's constant quickfire commentary and joking become too much to handle too fast and Eddie finds himself growling with barely suppressed rage. And it is rage, not another unnamed feeling clawing at the inside of his chest, desperate for release. He can deal with rage and so that's what it is. It bubbles up and spews over as he shoves hard at Richie's shoulder with his foot, glaring at him "Jesus Christ will you just shut the fuck up? If I have to beep you one more time"

"Make me" comes the simple answer.

Eddie doesn't register it at first "I swear to go- what?" he blinks, stunned, watching Richie slowly shift so he is in a more upright position, his eyes never relinquishing their hold on Eddie's.

Clearly feeling bold in the heady sweet haze that the late summer eve provided Richie leans in close, a shit eating grin stretching across his pretty pink lips "If you want me to shut up Eds, then make me"

The statement carries weight, the intent clear and it has Eddie audibly swallowing as his eyes flicker to Richie's stupidly perfect imperfect lips - chapped and sore from where he constantly worried them with his teeth, a nervous habit he'd had for as long as Eddie had known him - and back up to his eyes, their intense blue depths currently dancing with amusement. He's been caught, Eddie will never back down from a challenge and Richie knows it "Motherfucker" he mutters, annoyed.

Richie gives a slight laugh, though his confidence seems to falter a little at Eddie's seeming reluctance to take him up on the offer. It's almost palpable, the moment he reaches to humour for protection

"We've established this babe, your mom and I, we have a connecti-" Eddie can't take it anymore, one your mom joke too far and he is surging forward, ignoring the alarming rocking of the hammock in favour of his current target. Richie's joke remains unfinished and his breath hitches in his throat as their lips connect, an uncoordinated clash of teeth and tongues as they vie for dominance briefly though Richie seems more than happy to let Eddie take the lead as he allows himself to be guided backwards, the smaller boy settling between his thighs as if he was made to be there.

It takes very little coaxing on Eddie's part for Richie to open up to him, a soft moan leaving the loudmouth as their tongues slide against each other. The sound reverberates inside Eddie's head and he thinks it might be the most beautiful thing he's ever heard, until Richie whimpers against his lips and bucks his hips up, grinding against him and Eddie wants nothing more than to draw that noise from him again.

He pulls back though after a moment, the need for breath becoming a little too great and the fire in his gut flares at the needy little whine of protest Richie makes as they part. His eyes are wide, pupils blown so nothing of the blue remains but a small ring around the edge and those perfect lips of his are now red and a little swollen from the intensity of the kiss.

"Richie?" he whispers softly, knowing full well that he must look as wrecked as Richie does, the other boys eyes follow the shape his mouth makes around his name then they lock back on his as he swallows.

"Yeah Eds?" he sounds a little like he's smoked a pack of 20 cigs in as many minutes. It's music to Eddie's ears

"You talk, way too much" nothing more is said as Eddie lowers his head again, gentler than before, all tender caresses and soft exploration as they precede to learn one another. They don't need words anymore, they know each other's hearts without them.

* * *

24 years later, in the sewers beneath Derry as he lays bleeding out in the darkness, Eddie recalls this memory with the sudden clarity of a thousand sun's shining at once and all but gasps from the sheer force of the emotions it raises in him. He looks at Richie, crouched beside him with tears streaming down his blood soaked face and thinks 'I love this man, I love him enough to die for him' and he knows he's going to. So he does the only thing he can

"Hey Rich?" his voice sounds reedy and thin even to his own ears, but he has to get this out.

"Yeah? Yeah Spageddie what's up?" his voice is too quick, too cheery for the horror in his eyes, his smile forced as he tries not to sob. Eddie hates it, he'd give anything to see Richie's true smile one last time but he figures that really is pushing it

So instead he says the only thing he can, he knows Richie will understand, he's just so sorry it's come too late. With what's left of his strength he lifts his hand to Richie's cheek, stroking a smear through his own blood with his thumb. Even covered in gore, he thinks, Richie is the most beautiful person Eddie’s ever seen.

"You talk too much" it comes out in a breathy rush, like he’s been holding onto it forever and in truth he has. Just because he didn’t remember Richie two days ago doesn’t mean his soul didn’t ache with love for it’s missing part all the same. His mouth quirks into a smile and he makes sure that he keeps Richie's eyes, makes sure the man he loves can see that love reflected in his own before he finally allows himself to slump back and let the darkness seep in and take hold.

He can feel dimly Richie shaking him calling out and then sobbing hysterically, telling him what an utter bastard he is for this and he thinks, thats fair. But he couldn't keep it within himself any longer, couldn't go without letting Richie know somehow. And he knows that’s cruel in a way, but he’s always been kind of selfish and he wanted Richie to know that Eddie, all of him mind body and soul has always and will always belong to Richie. So yeah, it was kind of selfish, but in the end he figures he'll probably be forgiven by the time Richie joins him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahh a surprise? okay in my defence I got caught up in the big reddie depresso and simultaneously stumbled upon the song talk too much by coin and it struck me with such a strong Richie @ Eddie vibe that I had to write something for it. I did not intend for that something to end up being as horribly depressing as it turned out to be but thems the breaks. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed crying as I wrote it, and rest assured I will actually do some nice, wholesome fix it content for this fandom soon because I actually do want these idiots to have a happy ending, despite what this fic might imply. I'm just a masochist.


End file.
